


The Torture Master

by HooksLovelySwan (ChainOfPaperClips)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lieutenant Jones, Pirate!Emma, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainOfPaperClips/pseuds/HooksLovelySwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drawn to her despite his good sense and the impossibility of a life together, navy officer Lieutenant Killian Jones submits himself to the delicious tortures of the pirate, Captain Swan, in an illicit love affair. But his growing feelings for her cannot be denied, and Killian continues to see her in defiance of all logic and reason. Rated M for smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Torture Master

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Okay, so...this is the smuttiest thing I have written to date. Light bondage, some kink, a lap dance...I think that covers all the bases in terms of content. Hope you all enjoy this!

Killian watched her circle, a smirk playing on her lips. "It's been a long time, Lieutenant," she purred. She stopped in front of him, her green eyes dilated as she took in his naked form, trussed up and bound to a chair. "So tell me," she whispered, plucking a rose out of a nearby vase. She lowered herself to the floor, tantalizingly close to his aching erection. She brushed the velvety petals down his shaft and he shivered. "Did you miss me, too?"

"Why would a naval officer miss a pirate?" he tried, with much more bravado than he felt. Memories of their last encounter flitted through his head. He groaned, betraying himself as he grew harder still, his erection throbbing painfully.

"And yet," she exulted, "here we find ourselves, every time we reach a common port. I'm beginning to be  a bad habit, aren't I, Lieutenant?"

"Aye."

Her expression hardened. "Aye, what?" she demanded, rising to her feet. She crossed her arms over the waist of the skimpy red tunic she wore. Killian licked his lips. His eyes traveled up her stockinged legs to the generous display of bosom that practically spilled out of the black corset she wore over the tunic. Her green eyes glinted with dark amusement. "Come now, Lieutenant. Don't make me punish you for insubordination."

Killian arched a brow. "Insubordination? You're not my captain, lass."

She watched him without expression, her gaze never wavering, while the fingers of her left hand reached into a pouch on her belt. There was a bright glint, and she held up a shining silver hook, one used for hauling and hoisting aboard a seafaring vessel. She slid the tip of the hook down the length of his erection with the barest of pressure, smirking up at him as he shivered and squirmed away from the scrape of the cool metal. "You're sure about that?" Her green eyes flashed, and she cupped his chin in her hand, jerking his face upward toward hers, as she leaned over him. "I am the only captain that matters tonight, Lieutenant! Say it!"

"Not even if you tortured me," he snarked back, unable to help himself.  Killian didn't understand it at all, the strange effect she had on him, but she always managed to bring out facets of himself he never knew existed. Certainly his penchant for sarcasm and sass increased tenfold when he was with her. He simply couldn't seem to help himself. He knew it drove her crazy; the need she awoke in him to drive her over the edge, the very primal instinct to see her fall apart in his hands, to know that he was responsible for shattering her self-control, was overwhelming.

"That sounds like a challenge."

He smiled. "Well, you know I've always loved a challenge, darling," he winked at her saucily. "Do your worst."

A hand swept up to her hair, fingers curling through the restrained tresses."Indeed I will, Lieutenant." She plucked a hairpin from her hair and held it aloft with a smile, before reaching for another. In a matter of moments, her golden hair fell down around her shoulders in the most arousing cascade. Killian's breath hitched at the sight, and she grinned. "Why, Lieutenant! Losing control already? But we've barely begun."

She leaned across his body at an angle, lips grazing his earlobe as she murmured, "Before this night is over, you _will_ yield to me, Lieutenant."

Killian didn't doubt it for a moment. But it wouldn't do at all to make it too easy for her. Where was the fun for either of them in that? "So you say, love," he smirked as she pulled away. "But I seem to recall you yielding to me, the lowly lieutenant, screaming my name and begging for mercy, the last time we were together. What makes you think you can best me now?"

Fingertips trailed down his chest, then circled around one of his nipples before pulling it between her thumb and forefinger with a pinch. Killian inhaled with a hiss of pleasure. Grinning down at him wickedly, she clamped one of her hairpins around the nipple. A heady rush of pleasure and pain swept through him, making his erection throb again. She repeated the process with his other nipple and stepped back, heat and satisfaction emanating from her eyes. "And now, Lieutenant, you watch."

She hardly needed to tell him twice. Killian watched with eager eyes, his body thrumming with anticipation and arousal as her fingertips skimmed down the sides of her breasts, down the curve of her luscious hips, and flirted with the hem of her tunic, swishing it back in a manner he knew was intended to drive him mad.

It did.

She placed the pointed toe of her calf-length boot on the chair between his open legs, brushing his shaft. It was all Killian could do to restrain the growl that threatened to erupt from his throat. She smirked at him with a toss of her head, slowly pushing the boot shaft down, revealing more of her alluring stockinged legs. She removed the boot with a careful deliberateness and tossed it aside, and swung her other foot onto the chair, this time pressing the toe of her boot lightly against the tip of his hardness.

 _Fuck_ , he thought despairingly.

Shedding the other boot, she turned away, giving him a lovely view of her backside, fingers around to unlace her corset with agonizing slowness. Killian swallowed back a whimper, cursing to himself for agreeing to this. Again. He could have gone to a tavern in any harbor and found a willing lass to warm his bed and quell the desires that sometimes threatened to eat him alive while he was away at sea for months at time. But no. It had to be her. It had _always_ been her, since she'd raided the Jewel two years ago.

_Killian held himself immobile, all too keenly aware of the knife pressed to his neck by the pirate that had managed to catch him unaware, while he scampered to secure their most important cargo away from the rowdy, rum-soaked thieves. "Good for you," he said with quiet anger, "you bested me. I can count the amount of people who've done that on one hand." A feminine chuckle sounded behind him, and he stiffened in surprise. Not only had he been bested, but he'd been bested by...a woman? What in all hells was a woman doing as a member of a pirate crew? A lover taken by the captain, perhaps?_

_The knife disappeared, and Killian found himself pressed up against the wall of the ship in a matter of moments, mesmerized by the beautiful, golden-haired pirate lass before him. Her emerald eyes studied him, and she smirked. "Awfully big words for a strait-laced Navy Lieutenant whose ship has just been overtaken by pirates, and who had a knife pressed to his throat minutes ago."_

_"I don't lie," he retorted with a growl. "It's bad form--_ pirate _."_

_She arched an eyebrow. "Hmm. That's Captain Swan, to you."_

Captain? _he thought in confusion. She was the captain of her crew? That couldn't be right at all. How did a woman, even one as fierce as this lass seemed to be, manage to maintain order among a crew of restless, rowdy--and often very horny--men?_

_"As for besting you...you don't know the half of what I'm capable of," she smirked. She traced the line of his jaw with one finger, fingernail scratching against his facial stubble. "Yes, I think you'll do nicely, Lieutenant."_

Killian hadn't understood what she had meant at all, until they spied each other across a crowded tavern two months later. Unable to look away or shift his gaze, he hadn't been able to pull away or retreat when she approached him, either, her hips swaying in a way that made him feel helplessly weak as she wound her way through the crowd. Three pints of ale later, his courage augmented by the alcohol, Killian had taken her to his bedroom, and she had shown him what besting him looked like indeed.

The last stitch of her clothing fell to the floor, and Killian inhaled sharply. He licked his lips, eyes staring with greed as she stepped out of the tunic and kicked aside to join the abandoned corset and stockings that lay in a corner of the room. She walked over to him with a smile. "So," she said, seating herself in his lap so that she faced outward, their bare bodies pressing against each other, "ready to yield yet, Lieutenant?"

Killian screwed his eyes shut, but it was absolutely no help at all. He could feel her, the soft, delectable curves of her ass nestled against his aching erection. And he couldn't touch her, couldn't even stretch his fingers out to make contact with that gorgeous, bare skin. And it drove him mad. The knowledge that he was so close to her entrance, to being able to slide inside of her and fuck her until they both passed out--

She shifted in his lap, and this time he did whimper. Laughing softly, Emma slowly swiveled her hips in his lap, making certain to brush her core against his shaft as much as possible. Sweat broke out on his forehead. "Damn it, Swan!" he growled at her. Grinning, she turned around to face him, and continued to tease him, pumping up and down and rocking against him at an infuriatingly slow pace.

When she added her hands to the mix, fingertips dancing down her body as she rode him with agonizing slowness, caressing and pinching her own breasts, he lost it. "I yield!" he croaked hoarsely as she rocked upward, arching toward him, her breasts hovering within his reach. He latched onto a nipple with his mouth and sucked it. Her eyes fluttered shut and she moaned.

"Say it," she ordered breathlessly as he stroked the curve of her breast with his tongue.

"I yield to you, my captain," he sighed softly, his craving for her utterly suffocating his pride.

"Good." She eyed him, an intense heat in her eyes, and retrieved her knife from the floor, cutting through the ropes within minutes.

Freed at last, Killian pushed the knife out of her hand with a growl. A spark of amusement and anticipation mingled with the arousal reflected in her eyes. Placing his hands on her thighs, Killian bent Emma backward and lifted her legs over his shoulders, sliding her ass against his waist. Her hips rose to meet his face, quivering with anticipation, and Killian ran his tongue through the wet folds. Fuck. _Very_ wet folds. The torture she had put him through had driven her as mad as it had him.

"Gods, yes," she gasped as he nibbled at the sensitive bundle of nerves. "Oh, gods!" She squirmed against him, and Killian swatted her on the ass with gentle force. "More!" she grunted. He paused, surprised at her response to his frustrated impulse. Despite all that had been said and done when they were together, all that she had introduced him to, it had never occurred to him that she might find _that_ , of all things, a turn on.

He obliged her, punctuating his oral ministrations with the spanking she so much enjoyed, her moans increasing with frequency and volume, words long since abandoned, until she shattered in his arms. Chuckling with satisfaction, he pulled her back up into his lap, guiding her onto his erection. He sighed with relief. Drunk from the aftereffects of the orgasm he'd given her, she clung to him tightly with a smile on her flushed face, as he guided her in the movements necessary to find his own release.

And, not incidentally, hers. Again.

"Killian," she whispered, curling against him afterward. He wrapped his arms around her in response, one hand stroking lazy circles on her back. "Gods, how I've missed you."

"As have I, love."

It still amazed him how he managed to bring out the softness and vulnerability in this fierce woman, every bit as much as she drew out the darker, edgier parts of himself--the parts that gave absolutely no damn whatsoever about good form if it meant not having her. They complemented and completed each other, and it was bloody gods damned unfair that they had to meet this way, in stolen nights together at common ports. But a pirate and a naval officer lived vastly different lives; how could they hope to have any future together?

It was a reality he reminded himself of quite often, when he was separated from her. The next time, he always told himself, he'd end it. The illicit affair wasn't fair to either of them, and gods knew it couldn't last forever. Eventually they were going to get caught, or his mum and brother would finally bully him into marrying some lass he couldn't care less about.

But tonight, like all their other nights together, Killian didn't give a bloody damn. All he wanted was her. And he would have her again, his beautiful pirate captain, his torture master, over and over until dawn broke over the horizon, calling him back to his duties.

"Emma," he said softly, cradling her in his arms as he carried her over to the bed. He laid her down on it and leaned over her, nuzzling his face into her neck. "I need you again."

They took each other in a very different way, making love with a slow sweetness that burned Killian's heart with pain at the knowledge that, despite their affection for each other, this relationship was only fleeting. His mind knew it, but his heart rebelled--and Killian was a man that always listened to his heart. So when Emma asked about ports his crew might visit next,  as they lay curled together on the bed, exhausted, Killian ignored logic and reason once again.

"I'm not at liberty to say,  I'm afraid," he answered after she questioned him. "Orders." Disappointment flashed in her eyes, but she didn't question him further. He kissed her on the nose. "However, I have an extended shore leave in two months," he said with as much casualness as he could muster. "Two weeks. Perhaps...if you're in the area at the time, you'd like to spend it with me?" He wasn't at all certain how his invitation would be received. Meeting for a night or two every few months was one thing, but spending that much time in each other's company might be a different thing to her altogether.

She was quiet for a time, and Killian's disappointment increased with each minute that passed. Had he ruined what was between them with the invitation? Was this the end of it, then? He should be relieved, surely. Better that things end now, rather than carrying on and growing more and more attached.

"You know," she said softly, "I think I might just be in the area around that time, too." Her gaze caught his. "I suppose it couldn't hurt to stay with someone I already know." A smile threatened at the corner of her mouth.

"No," he murmured, drawing her into a kiss, "I suppose not."

They made love again, and though it was illogical and impractical and in all ways seemingly impossible, Killian chose to listen to his heart, which whispered the hope that one day he would find a way for them to be together. For always.

 

 


End file.
